Sweet as pie-LeviXReader
by Little chibi monkey
Summary: Attack on titan modern AU, You was no your way to check on your friend Annie's house when you got attacked by some boys. Luckily someone was there to stop them and that was Levi read more to find out what happens next ;)
1. Chapter 1

You were having lunch with your friends Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Ymir and Historia "(name) you do live near Annie's house right?" Historia asked. She took out a gift from her school bag "could you please drop this round her house please. I was going to take it to her myself but I'm going to Ymir house after school " she said sweetly smiling at you, you sighed and took the gift. Historia hugged you "I guess I could pay her a visit" you said whilst being hugged by Historia. After school you walked through a small park that lead to Annie's house, it was really quiet as you walked alone the path. A group of boys were walking alone the path and were heading your way, you move to one side as the boys got closer, one of the boys grabbed your arm as you walked by "hey babe were you going?" the guy asked. His friends grouped round you "hey she's a cute one boys" another guy said nudging his friends, you tried braking free from the guys grip but it was no use. His hand tightened round your wrist "she's a fighter" said the guy who was holding you, "YOU WANT A FIGHT HERE YOU GO" you shouted kicking the guys in the balls. He let go and fell to the floor, you were still trapped by the guy's friend "we're not going to hurt you babe" one of the guys said moving closer to you "yeah right" you said angrily. The guy on the floor grabbed your leg and pulled you to the ground, you landed onto your bum, the guy grabbed your wrist again and pined them to the side "your mine" the guy said creepily. You looked at the man angily "GET OFF ME OR I'LL KICK YOU IN THE BALLS AGAIN!" you screamed trying to break free but this time there was no use. The guys hovered over you moving his head closer to yours, moving your head to the side you saw some walking toward you behind all the boys legs. "You punks woke me up" you heard the person said, all the guys turned there heads round to the man's voice and started to laugh "haha the girls hero is a short, pissed off, black haired rat" said one of the guys. Before you knew it the guy was on the floor laying down next to you "who you calling rat?" the person said, them you saw another guy getting punched. The guy on top of you got up and walked over to the guy, a few minutes later the guy's nose was covered in blood, he and his mates ran away. You sat up and looked over to the person who just rescued you, he walked over to you and gave out his hand "those idiots" the guy said angrily frowning. The person helped you off the ground "thank you" you said brushing the dirt off yourself "don't come this way again" the guy said walking off. You ran after him "Wait what's your name?" you asked, the guy looked over his shoulder "Levi and leave me alone" he said, you watched him walk away. Sighing you headed to out the park and ran to Annie's house.

The next day in school at lunch you told your friend about what happened yesterday but as soon as you said Levi's name Eren gasped "he was in the year above us but he got kicked out of school because he almost punched head teacher Mr smith" Eren told you. Armin put his hand on your shoulder "I'm glad your alright (name)" Armin said smiling at you, Mikasa frowned "I would of kicked them in the ball as well" she quietly said. You went to a corner shop after school to get your favorite drink, the bell of the door rang and you saw Levi walk in he grabbed a can of red bull. You were at the counter and looked in your purse "oh no where did it go" you said and felt your pockets, moving your drink to the side you smiled at the person on the counter. Levi was standing behind you "you could serve him first" you told the person behind the desk, moving to the side you rummaged though your school bag. You gave up in the end and was about to take your drink off the counter but saw it was gone, Levi turned round holding your drink. He handed it over to you "here" he said, you went bright red "you didn't have to pay for it" you slowly said "just take it" he coldly said. Quickly taking the drink off him Levi headed out the shop, you followed behind him "thanks again" you said feeling really bad. Levi looked at you "you want to pay me back?" he said, you looked at him and nodded "buy me some granny apples and meet me in that park this Saturday at 9 am" he said and started to walk away.

On Friday you went to your local groceries store and brought some granny apples "I wonder what Levi wants with apples?" you asked yourself as you walked home. Saturday came and you headed to the park with the apples, Levi was waiting for you at a bench "hey I got you some granny apples" you said happily. Levi looked at the bag you were carrying "follow me" he said, you looked at Levi puzzled and slowly followed him. You soon arrive in front of a posh, big house, it was sitting in between two other houses that were also really posh "WOW" you said in your head. Levi took his keys out and opened the door, he held the door opened and let you in "take your shoes off" Levi said as soon as you walked in. Inside the house was very neat and tidy and very posh, after taking your shoes off you followed Levi to the kitchen "put the apples on the counter" Levi said as he started to boil the kettle. You did was your were told, you then heard someone walked down the stairs and into the kitchen "MORNING LEVI" the person boomed happily. It was your science teacher Miss Hange Zoe "Oh (name) what you doing here?" Hange asked as she held an empty coffee cup, "she going to try my apple pie" Levi said washing his hands. Hange smiled at you "he's not a bad cook you know I'm quit excited for this"she said walking over to the kettle "would you like anything to drink?" she asked. You looked at Hange "umm tea please" you quietly said feeling a bit nervous that your in your teacher's house.

Hange told you that her and Levi were step brothers and sisters, she asked if you wanted to Play some video games." You looked puzzled, come on it going to be fun" she giggled as she took you into the living room "Levi might want some help?" you said. Hange laughed "He doesn't let any one near his kitchen" she whispered to you "that's because your so messy" you heard Levi said from the kitchen. A few hours later you and Hange were handed a plate with a slice of apple pie on it "this is really nice" you said after talking one bite. The pie was sweet but a bit tangy from the apples, the pastry was thin and crispy, you took another bite "told you he's cooking is good" Hange said. Levi was in the kitchen tidying up "Levi that was amazing" you said handing him the empty plate "want to take some home?" Levi asked was he washed the plate up. You smiled "I would love too" you said happily, after Levi tidy up he cut half the pie and neatly wrapped it up "thank you" you said after putting your shoe's back on. Hange hugged you "it was nice to see you (name), next time you come round I want a rematch" she said as she opened the door for you. You giggled "you can't beat me" you waved goodbye to Hange as you walked down the street.

On Monday science was your last lesson of the day, you were asked to stay behind after class, you walked over to Hange "what did you want miss Zoe?" you asked. She grin from ear to ear at you "do you want to come round again this Saturday?" she asked, you stayed quite for a bit "Levi wants you to come round and try something" she said. You looked at her "I would love to come round" you happily said smiling at Hange "great see you then" she squealed. That Saturday you walked over to Levi's house and knocked on the door, Hange opened and greeted you with a big smile. Levi was in the Kitchen "what you doing here?" Levi asked when he saw you "I wanted to say thanks for the pie my family loved it, oh and Hange invited me over" you said sweetly. Hange walked into the room "tea?" she asked "yes please" you replied, you and Hange played video games and soon Levi came in with some cake "this is amazing" you said. Hange ate her slice in a few bites "he's French that's why he's food is so good" Hange said after gulping the last bit of cake. You brought your plate out "Levi could you teach me how to cook that pie?" you asked sweetly "nope" Levi said taking the plate off you.

-A few months later-

You went to Levi's house every Saturday to try out his yummy food after you and Hange played video games. You kept bugging Levi to teach you how to make the pie and in the end he let you in the kitchen. Hange would be upstairs going paper work whilst you and Levi were alone in the kitchen, Levi sat on the sofa with a cup of tea reading the news paper as you stirred the apples. This was your fourth pie you've tried to make this month a few hours later you hand Levi the slice of pie, he took a bit out of it. You sat on the sofa next to him, he looked at you with a straight face "just great I messed up again" you said looking really disappointed in yourself. Levi place the plate onto the coffee table and walked into the kitchen, you closed your eyes and waited for the sound of the pie being thrown in the bin. But there was nothing you got up and walked into the kitchen, Levi was wrapping the pie up in a box "I'm keeping half the rest is for your family and now they could have pie when ever they want" he said. Your heart started to beat really fast a smile came to your face as you ran over to Levi and hugged him "thank you Levi" you said happily. You slowly pushed yourself off Levi nervously laughing, you blushed as Levi had his arms wrapped round you "I thought you would never do it" he said. He narrowed his eyes at you and smirk "thank you isn't enough you know" he said playfully, your face was hot like a oven as Levi moved his head closer to yours. Closing your eyes you felt his soft lips touch yours, his kiss was slow and gently, you went with it "he's a good kisser too" you said in your head. Levi pushed you against the counter as his kiss got a bit rougher, he licked your bottom lip looking for an entrance which you denied. He then pushed you harder into the counter coursing you to gasp, Levi took that chance to slip his tongue in your mouth. Your arms made it's way round his neck as you pulled Levi closer to you, Levi's tongue intertwined with your as the two of you kissed. The both of you finally broke apart for air, you breathed heavily resting your head on Levi's chest, his heart was beating as hard as yours. Monday science lesson was awkward because Hange saw you and Levi kissing in the kitchen, Hange just kept giving you a cheeky grin. As you walked out of school building you saw Levi waiting for you by the gate, you smiled and ran over to him.


	2. Chapter 2

You hide your head in the science book as Hange gave you her creepy smile, you and Levi have been dating for a while now and this was your first Valentine with anyone. When class finally finished you rushed out the door "HAVE A GOOD HALF TERM EVERYONE" Hange happily shouted to the class. Jean caught up with you on the way out "so (name) what you doing for Valentine day?" he asked elbowing you on the arm, "just because you can't get a girl doesn't mean you have to nose around in other peoples life" you said teasing him. He laughed "well I do in fact have a date with someone" you smirked at him "someone?" he frowned at you, both of you head out the gates. As you were walking out some grabbed you by the arm, quickly turning round you saw it was Levi "what you doing here?" you asked him "who's this" Levi said in a angry tone. Jean looked at Levi "he's just a friend Levi and I'm guessing you left work early today" you said to him, Levi looked at you "well done anyway let's go" he said. You looked back at Jean and smiled at him and said "See you next week" he lifted his head up at you and waved goodbye. As Levi and you were walking back to your house Levi said in a cold tone"I don't like that guy you were with" you looked at Levi "he's just a friend and anyway I think he's bisexual" you slowly said. Levi gave out a big sigh "I still don't like him and I don't care who he likes and anyway his face looks like a horse" you giggled at what Levi just said, taking Levi's hand you interlocked your hand in his. Happily swing you arms you asked Levi "so what do you want to do tomorrow?" Levi kept quite, you looked at him "your working aren't you?" you asked sadly, Levi just looked at you blankly. You gave him a puzzled look "Levi don't do this" you whined pouting at him but Levi still didn't say anything, sighing the two for you continued to walk. When you got to your house you turned to face Levi "well are you working or not?" you asked again, Levi smirked at you "we'll wait and see" he whispered in your ear. Then he moved his head in front of your face so your noses touch, you smiled and pecked him on the lips "text me later then" you happily said.

That night you were down stairs watching TV with your family "so are you and Levi doing anything for Valentine?" your mum said teasing you, as soon as she said that your phone went ping. Quickly grabbing your phone you looked at the message you got "HEY (NAME) what you and Levi doing for Valentine? xxx" read the message from Hange "I don't know he's not telling me if his working or not" you text back. Your mum grinned at you "well?" you leaned back on the couch "I don't know mum" you sadly huffed, the phone went off again "do you want me to ring up his work? xxx"

"Hange there's no need Levi will text me later"

"He's been in his room for most of the evening, you should text him xxx"

"He would most likely not text back" you sent back to Hange. Whiles waiting for Hange to text back you looked at the messages you got from Levi "I'm at work, buy some pears, want to meet up?" was some of the messages you got from him. Smiling you looked at your wallpaper on your phone of you and Levi, suddenly you received a message "meet me at the park tomorrow at 1 don't be late x" read the message from Levi. The next day headed to the park humming happily to yourself, Levi was waiting for you on a bench. You skipped over to him "hey Levi" you sweetly said to him, he stood up and took your hand pulling you next to him "let's go" he said. He took you to his house and opened the door "what do you want to watch?"

"umm..what films have you got?"

"well go in the living room and look dummy" Levi coldly said hanging up your coat, you headed into the living room and looked in the cupboard. There was a lot of films, video games and science stuff" Levi walked in with cups of tea "have you picked something out yet?" he asked you as he placed the cups on the coffee table. You hopped over to him and handed him the film you pick "really"

"I really like this film"

"fine" Levi huffed and placed the film in the DVD player. He sat back down on the coach, you put your feet up and cuddled up next to Levi, he put his arm round you pulling you closer.

After the film finished Levi took you into the kitchen, the table was neatly seat up with a pretty red rose in the centre of the table. You couldn't help but blush "Levi this is so cute" you nervously said "well we cant have food without any pudding" you smiled at Levi when you saw the set up on the counter. As the two of you were cooking together you got some flour on your cheek, Levi turned your head to face him "why do you always make a mess?" he said brushing the flour off with his thumb. Levi smirked at you moving his head closer, he kissed you softly on the lip, you happily kissed him back. He soon got rougher "umm Levi...I have still have.. umm mucky hands" you mange to say whiles kissing Levi, he bit your lip and pulled back. You continued to finish off the pie and placed it in the oven "look's like dinner's ready, go sit at the table" he order you. Making your way to the table you sat on a chair, Levi came in with food, it was a chicken roast with crispy potato and steamed veg "wow Levi this look's amazing" the food looked like it was something from a posh restaurant. When the two of you finished the meal Levi came out with a slice of the pie the two of you made and a scoop of ice cream. It tasted wonderful and special because you and Levi made it together "better then going to a restaurant" you happily said leaning on the chair. You were really stuffed by the time you finished the pie "really, well the thing is in a restaurant they pay some to clean up and here you have to help me clean up" Levi smirked. "I shouldn't of said anything" you said in your head as you wiped the pan dry. Levi was doing the washing and you had to dry and put away.

When you finished the putting everything away you headed back into the living room. After drawing the curtains you flipped onto the coach Levi walked in with a small box in his hand and sat down next to you "here" he said and throw it to you, when you caught the box you put it down on the table and got up. Rushing over to your bag you took out a medium size box wrapped in heart shaped coved paper, you headed back into the living room and handed the box to Levi. Sitting back down you watched Levi open his present, inside was a mug you bought for him that had a cartoon picture of a bee on a flower and next to it said "I'm happy as can bee" Levi looked at you "thanks" he bluntly said. You giggled at his reaction and pick up the small box inside was a cute necklace with a blue, heart shape gem on it "WOW Levi you didn't have to" you gasped. "I could always take it back" Levi playfully said as you took out the necklace from the box, he help you put the necklace round your neck "thanks" you happily said hugging Levi.

Levi pushed you onto the coach and pinned you down, he slammed his lips onto yours. His tongue made his way into your mouth as both of your tongue's tangled together for a while till both of you had to break free for a grasp of air. You giggled and closed your eyes as Levi kissed along your jawline and down your neck, he continued to kiss until he found your soft spot, you mound as Levi gave you a love bit. Levi moved his hand down your body and down both of your legs, he lifted both of the leg and wrapped them round his waist, you smirked at him as you moved your arms round his neck. Pulling Levi closer to you went back to kissing him, you started to undo his shirt buttons on his top. Once all the button were undone you looks at Levi and blushed "I didn't know you had a six pack" you playfully said touching it "I like to stay fit" Levi replied "oh your fit all right" suddenly you heard the front door open. Both of you quickly split apart and looked over to the door "HAHAHA I CAUGHT YOU" Hange boomed as she burst into the room. Levi still had his shirt partly undone, Hange gave you a cheeky grin "don't worry I wont tell anyone, well anyway I'm going upstairs with Mike, Levi I think (name) should be heading home don't you think" she chuckled and pulled Mike (Levi's new boss) behind her. You and Levi walked back to your house "I had a lovely time and thanks for the dinner" you said kissing Levi on the cheek "next time we have to be somewhere where no one can't stop us" Levi whispered to you. Blushing at what he said you smiled at Levi your mum opened the front door "well bye Levi and love you" you quietly said "night..love you too" Levi said turning round and walking away.


End file.
